


Два энсина и два капитана

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Два знакомства.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Два энсина и два капитана

Пайк не мог ничего сказать о своем коллеге, но сам он чувствовал себя глупо. Он всегда чувствовал себя в таких ситуациях крайне глупо и делал все возможное, чтобы не выдать своего состояния. Два баклана, то есть младших офицера стояли навытяжку в больничном отсеке. Между ними и капитанами серебристо поблескивало защитное поле, призванное удержать все токсины и микроорганизмы в палате, пока энсины находились на карантине. Однако дело не требовало отлагательств, поскольку «Бурану» предстояло отправиться на следующую миссию, так что капитан Лорка должен был оставить своего (не совсем, впрочем, своего) «птенца» на попечение Пайка на некоторое время. И до того, как Лорка покинет борт «Энтерпрайз», следовало понять, стоит этих двоих птенцов наградить или выпороть. Или и то, и другое. Пайк косился на Лорку, но лицо того привычно выражало лишь легкое насмешливое умиротворение. Вообще непонятно, что творится в голове у этого человека. 

Все случилось буквально за сутки, и ничто не предвещало подобного завершения элементарной, собственно, миссии. «Энтерпрайз» и «Буран» должны были проследить за развертыванием заводов по переработке руд на ЭрМи-5. На планете водились странные существа, которые лишь неделю тому назад по федеральному времени были признаны неразумной формой жизни. До того шли ожесточенные споры. Милые большеглазые зверьки, покрытые серебристой шерстью, похожие на коал, смешно семенили, выходя из зарослей навстречу людям. Они тянули к ним маленькие лапки и совершенно ничего не боялись, что показывало, что у зверьков нет естественных врагов. С ними были связаны и другие странности, в частности, ученые так и не смогли разгадать механизма их размножения. И, тем не менее, вышестоящие инстанции постановили, что заводам быть, планета была уж слишком гостеприимна, а недра ее слишком богаты полезными ископаемыми. В общем, ничего не предвещало беды. 

Пайк не был знаком с капитаном Лоркой до этого случая, а потому пригласил его на обед на борт «Энтрепрайз». Они провели приятный час в беседе о тактических преимуществах новых звездолетов класса «Конституция» перед их предшественниками. К тому времени последнее оборудование было спущено на планету, и капитанам предстояло провести финальную инспекцию: дело скорее формальное, чем необходимое. Пайк уже привычно взял с собой энсина Спока — мальчишка проявлял недюжинную смекалку и рационализм, да и Первая была о нем самого лучшего мнения. Пайк уже думал со дня на день представить его к званию лейтенанта. С Лоркой на планету спустился лейтенант Кирк, видимо совсем недавно получивший свое назначение. Кареглазый вихрастый мальчишка выглядел серьезным и собранным, и лишь раз позволил себе живую эмоцию — в тот момент, как увидел Спока и уставился на него с любопытством и легким изумлением. Кирк должен был перейти на службу на «Фарагут», но корабль получил повреждения и на несколько месяцев оказался на стапелях. Как пояснил Пайку Лорка, держать в запасе подающего столь большие надежды офицера посчитали нецелесообразным, и Гэбриэль «по дружбе» с капитаном «Фарагута» временно взял мальчишку к себе, на должность исполняющего обязанности офицера по тактике.

Возможно, это была судьбоносная встреча. Возможно им вообще не стоило встречаться. Спустя полчаса Кирк вляпался в неприятности, движимый своим исследовательским духом и жаждой приключений, а так же, следовало признаться, великолепной интуицией. Потому что как раз тут прокололись ведущие ученые Федерации. Спустя еще десять минут в неприятности вляпался движимый неизвестно чем пайковский рациональный умница Спок. И, фигурально выражаясь, последовал взрыв.

Смешные серебристые «коалы» оказались разумными, просто еще детьми. Планета оказалась детским садом расы Эйзасссс. И стало это известным из-за того, что два дурных без пяти минут лейтенанта ослушались приказа. И вот пороть их или награждать? 

Извиняться перед Эйзасссс пришлось долго, не говоря уже о материальных потерях и потере времени. Герои дня торчали в карантине, в пылу недопонимания обрызганные защитными жидкостями. Спускаясь в медицинский отсек, Пайк все-таки задал Лорке мучивший его вопрос:

— Я не понимаю, как они так быстро спелись? Они же совсем разные. И Спок никогда не позволял себе подобных нарушений…

— Скажи спасибо, что позволил, — ухмыльнулся Лорка. — И нечего удивляться, Джим и черта уговорит на добрые дела. А что касается Спока, то зря ты его так долго в энсинах держишь.

— Два года, — ответил Пайк строго. — И я уже собирался…

— Отлично, — кивнул Лорка, первым входя в медотсек. — Только надеюсь, они никогда не окажутся на одном звездолете. Это же кошмар получится. 

И вот теперь всюду отличившиеся младшие офицеры стояли перед своими капитанами навытяжку и выглядели ничуть не напуганными обстоятельствами. Они получили устный выговор, потом устную благодарность, и пока Пайк размышлял над тем, насколько это педагогично, Лорка прощался с экипажем «Энтерпрайз» стоя на площадке транспортатора. 

Вечером Пайк еще раз заглянул в медотсек, движимый неясным любопытством. Кирк и Спок играли в трехмерные шахматы и явно ничуть не скучали взаперти. И, что самое удивительное, кажется, Кирк выигрывал.


End file.
